


Of Essays and Unexpected Marriage Proposals

by eatingchocolate25



Series: Rushi's Tumblr Prompts- PJO/HOO [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Childhood best friends who lost contact with each other, F/F, Mentions of Percy, Mortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingchocolate25/pseuds/eatingchocolate25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth was trying to do her essay but reuniting with Piper meant that might not be completely possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Essays and Unexpected Marriage Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diangelonnico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/gifts).



> Oh look at that. Chocky wrote something.  
> Tumblr prompt from my bisexualpercyjackson: *keeps flinging aus at you* bffs when they were little but one moved away and they run into each other again AU (and they made a promise that if they weren't married by the time they were whatever age they would marry each other and they're that age and they fall in love and keep to their promise and its really cute) for pipabeth.  
> I'm proud. This is OK.

Annabeth was struggling with the essay she was writing. Usually she was good with writing essays but today she had spent three hours in the dingy café writing essays for college. The amount of coffee she had drunk that day was ridiculous.

The essay was due the next day and it was important she finished it but she couldn’t concentrate at all. Percy tweeting her all the time didn’t help her essay either.

After the fourth hour of staring at her screen; trying to analyse building structures, there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see who owned the hand that had tapped her shoulder and found it was a girl that looked familiar. The girl was gorgeous with her glossy but choppy chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. The last time she saw eyes like that was the last time she saw her childhood best friend (ignoring Percy), Piper. That must have been ten years ago by now. It took her a few seconds to realise that was Piper. Her former best friend Piper who she developed her first crush on (nobody talks about the Luke fiasco anymore). “Hi.”

“Hey. Long time no see Annabeth.” She grinned. Piper then slid into the seat on the other side of the table. The blonde girl shut her laptop although not before saving her essay first.

“That’s true.” She replied.

“So what have you been up to these past ten years?”

“I’m at college. Majoring in Architecture. You?”

“Same but Politics. Politics is great. Good ol’ US Politics never making sense.” She remarked bitterly. “You’re majoring in Architecture? I’m so not surprised.”

“How was… where did you move to again?” Annabeth asked. She couldn’t help but notice the girl she knew and loved when she was a child had developed into a gorgeous woman.

“Malibu and it was good I guess. Pity we lost contact over those years.” Piper’s grin morphed in a melancholy smile. Annabeth couldn’t help reminiscing the days they spent together when they were younger. The two girls were next door neighbours and best friends. Back then not a day went by without the two girls spending time with each other. They were as thick as thieves. That was until Piper’s actor-father decided to move their family to Malibu, forcing the two girls apart. They quickly lost contact with each other; something Annabeth regretted badly.

“That’s true.” Silence settled between the girls, both happy enough to listen to the sounds from the café. After a few minutes of doing so, Piper piped up again (look at that fantastic pun).

“Do you remember that time when we were six and we promised we would marry each other if we got to twenty without being married?” Annabeth was slightly confused. When did that happen?

“No.” She said, confusion laced in her tone.

“Oh well. I have the contract at my flat. The one we signed. And just to let you know we are both 20 years old and I’m assuming you’re not married ‘cause you’re not wearing a ring and I know I’m not married so do you want to go find a chapel and get married?”

“You do realise we just reunited after ten years and we hardly know each other and you want to get married so soon? Even Percy would think that’s a stupid idea.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes

“How is Percy by the way?” Piper asked, temporarily changing the subject.

“He’s good. He’s somehow managed to get himself into college and he’s majoring in Marine Biology now. But that’s not the point.”

“Just to let you know that contract does look like it has to be obeyed and I’m sure you don’t want to disappoint your six year old self, do you?” When she put it that way, Annabeth was tempted. And plus, she could be marrying a gorgeous girl she was in love with as a child. Yet Annabeth did need to finish that essay badly.

“I’ll tell you what, you help me with my essay and I’ll think about your proposal.”

“Deal.” They shook hands and got to work on that essay.

**~0~**

Annabeth and Piper managed to finish that essay in an hour. After that they did end up in the closest chapel they could find exchanging wedding vows. It was crazy and random and unexpected but Piper was beautiful and fun and funny and crazy amongst other things so Annabeth didn’t mind too much.


End file.
